A Weird Love Story
by Deepinthefanfiction
Summary: Izzy and Simon decide to have a movie marathon but when it gets crashed by a pizza-delivering-demon Clary and Jace decide to join. Read to find out what happens next! Rated T for some violence. Fluffy! Clace/Sizzy
1. Romance?

Third POV

Isabelle was sitting on the couch waiting for Simon. He was supposed to come over and have a Disney movie marathon with her. He was coming over at 5:30 and it was 5:27. Everyone knows Izzy can't cook so she was going to order in from a pizza or Chinese place. Just then there was a knock on her door. She got up and answered it. Simon was dressed just like her. Sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The sweatshirt she was was wearing just happened to be Simons. He kissed her forehead and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. They walked to the couch and sat down, very close. "So what do you want to watch first?" Simon asked. "I don't know, you pick." Isabelle replied. He got up and picked up The Little Mermaid. He popped it into the DVD player and sat back down on the couch. Isabelle put her head on his chest and at first he looked startled, but then a look of content crossed his face. He relaxed in the sinking couch, put his arm around her and pulled her close. The DVD started, and a thunderstorm was just beginning outside. They watched like that for about a half hour, and they heard the first clap of thunder. "Part of your world" was playing and Isabelle lifted her head. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked. "Let's order pizza." Simon said. "I want to watch the delivery guy get soaked." Isabelle giggled. She paused the movie and picked up her phone. She punched in the number and mouthed to Simon, "what do you want?" "Hawaiian." He said. She ordered a medium Hawaiian pizza and pressed play. The movie continued playing and by the time the pizza guy was here they were already at "falalalalalalalala don't be shy . . . . Kiss the girl." There was a knock on the door and the both of them stood up at the same time and Isabelle said, "let me pay!" Simon just shook his head and caught her by surprise when he pushed her back on the couch. He raced to the door and opened it. The guy said,"sorry I took so long, your pizza is on us." Only he had snake eyes and said his s' lisped. "Isabelle, come here, and bring your whip." Simon felt his fangs slide out. The guy dropped the pizza and shrunk down to a snake demon. Isabelle grabbed her whip and raced to the door, only it was too late, Simon had been bitten and a snake was slithering out the door. "Wait!" She yelled in a choked voice. She flicked her whip in a swift move and it disappear when she tightened it. Tears streamed down her face as she yelled for Jace and Clary. A snake demon, though not hard to kill, had deadly venom that could kill you in a matter of minutes. Jace and Clary came rushing in, and when they saw Simon they rushed to him. Clary and Isabelle hugged as Jace tried to heal him. First he tried a magic drink. Then some leaves. Then another potion. "Wait," he said. He grabbed his stele and drew an iratze on him. Simon drew in a shaky breath, even though he didn't need to, and opened his eyes. Clary and Isabelle took turns hugging him and then on to Jace. Only Clary kissed Jace. Jace and Clary walked off hand in hand and Isabelle helped Simon into the room they were in, but not before picking up the pizza. Surprisingly it was unharmed. They resumed their movie and positions and each took a slice of pizza. They soon finished The Little Mermaid and it ended with a happy ending. An ending they never could have in their world.

Simon's POV

"Your turn to pick, Isabelle." I said. She got off the couch and skinned her fingers over the stack of DVDs. She eventually chose Beauty and the Beast. She put it in the player, pressed play, came back to the couch and laid her head back on my chest. It was storming outside, thunder, lightning, and not to mention the rain. There were probably overflowing lakes. Sometimes during the movie, I took our the messy bun she had at the nape of her neck and ran my finger through it, stroking it. She smiled when I did this. It was only 7:45 and we already to the "Be Our Guest" part of the movie. I looked down at Izzy and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. She looked back up at me and I asked, "Izzy, do you want some ice cream?" She nodded her head.I went to get it since I had seen that movie a bajillion times. I scooped moose tracks in to mine and mint-chip into Izzy's. I then put whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a cherry on both and stuck a spoon in there. I carried it back to Izzy who had been patiently waiting. I took so long getting ice cream Belle and Beast were already in the ballroom. In a matter of minutes we both finished our ice cream and set it down on the coffee table. Izzy curled up next to me and put head in my lap. I put and arm and a red velvet blanket on her. Eventually the movie ended and we were both tired. But it couldn't be a movie marathon if we watch just two, that would be a double hitter. I asked her if she wanted to watch our next movie with Jace and Clary. She sleepily nodded yes. "Hey," I said taking her face in my hands, "don't fall asleep on me." I kissed her on the nose and got up to go get Clary and Jace. "It looks like you're feeling better," Clary said. I asked them "Izzy and I would like to know if you guys would like to come watch our next movie with us. They both said yes and Jace wrapped an arm around Clary's shoulder and I awkwardly led them in front. I moved Isabelle over on the couch so Jace and Clary could have enough room. Izzy and Clary both claimed the outsides of the couch leaving Jace and I awkwardly squished in the middle. "You guys pick." I said through and yawn. They both decided on The Lion King my personal favorite.

Izzy's POV

I snuggled into Simon as the Disney logo played. Even though he was a vampire, and provided no heat, every time he touched me, a flower of warmth blossomed. I know I have dated A LOT of mundanes, shadowhunters, and downworlders, but Simon was different. I saw Clary put her head on Jace's shoulder. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Simon grabbed two blankets off the ground and tossed one to Jace and Clary. Simon put one over me and Jace spread one over himself and Clary. I didn't remember the lion king being this short. They were already on "ahhhhhh... Simbenya.. Bababeesh... Shebaba." We watched like this for a while, and right at the end, Simon put his arm around and started rubbing my arm. "Izzy, we are almost done, stay awake for me." He said. The movie ended and I noticed Clary had fallen asleep on Jace. He picked her up bridal style and he carried off to her room, the one with the bigger bed. Clary's mom only lets her stay at the institute overnight on weekends. Simon, well. . . his mom banished him, so he sort of wanders between his and Kyle's apartment and my room at the institute. Simon stood up from the couch and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up, the blanket fell off me. We walked hand in hand back to my room. He went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. I changed into one of his shirts and put on my "mean girls:we wear pink on Wednesdays" pajama pants that are so long, even on me, they cover half my feet. Simon walked out of the bathroom wearing snoopy pj pants. "Nice pajamas." I commented. "Back at yah." He said as he flopped down on the bed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him. I giggled as he tickled me and I squirmed to my pillow. I quickly covered myself with the covers and rolled so he couldn't tickle me anymore. He laughed, probably at how stupid I looked face down on my pillow. He got under the covers and snuck his hands around my torso. He pulled me closer and turned me towards him. He kissed me and held my waist, keeping me impossibly close. He eventually pulled away and wrapped his arms around me. I put my head in the crook of my neck, and I fell asleep.

* * *

Jace's POV:

Clary's head was rested on my shoulder as I carried her back to her room. She had a small smile on her face, I wonder what she was dreaming about. Her head rolled to the side and she woke up. "Jace?" She asked. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "Go back to sleep." "You woke me up!" She said with as much snootiness as she could through her grogginess. "I said I was sorry!" I told her. "Your lucky I love you." She said to me. I grinned down at her and she rested her head back on my shoulder with that same small smile on her face. I pushed through the cracked door, and set her down on her her bed. Her room was a cream color with some of her own paintings on it. My favorite is the one of me and her watching a sunset on the beach. But I also like the one of me with wings. I climbed into bed- white comforter with rainbow Vincent Van Gogh swirls- and wrapped my arms around her. She turned towards me and kissed me. "You were smiling in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" I asked her. "You." She answered. "What about me?"

"Everything, even the little things."

"I love you, Clary. To Idris and back."

"I love you too. As much as the world."

Clary's POV

We were back in Paris. Except Sebastian wasn't there. We were fighting demons, lots of the them. And lots of raveners. Ever since I was attacked in my own apartment, I have been deathly afraid of them. Jace was amazing, taking out 2-3 demons at a time. "Jace! Look-out!" I yelled at him as a demon came up behind him. He spun three sixty and cut the demon in half as he was doing it. He winked at me and continued fighting demons. I heard a noise to the left of me and sliced a demon with my dagger. But while I was doing that, a crowd of raveners circled Jace. He cut some of their tails off, but one stabbed him in the thigh. They all ran off then. "Jace!" I said in a short breath.

I opened my eyes, and I immediately knew I said my last word aloud. "What? I'm right here."I buried my face in his chest."You're ok." I said relieved."Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, confused."Y-you were stabbed by a ravener demon." I pulled me into a tight hug."I've been here the whole time, and I will never leave you." He kept me in his arms and I fell asleep, and the rest of my sleep remained dreamless.

I woke up to kisses on my forehead and sleepily opened my eyes. I saw light shining through his hair. But then I got scared. It wasn't Jace on top of me. It was Sebastian. I looked around the room and saw Jace sitting in the corner in my wooden chair. He was tied up by duck-tape and a javelin was sticking in the wall across his neck. He wasn't dead. I was relieved at that. I screamed out to him. My mouth has tape over it. And my hands and feet tied together too. "Good morning. Sister." He said with a smile on his face showing those black pointed demon teeth. I couldn't scream so I made as much noise as I could. I rolled out of my bed. I knocked over my lamp with a crash. I slammed my doors to my closet-it was empty. Izzy and Simon came running in, the door slamming into the door stopper. Izzy wrapped her whip around Sebastian's neck in one swift move and tugged, tightening it. Sebastian's fingers pried at the dragon skin and he cut right through it. Simon was behind him. As soon as he got the whip off of him, Simon sunk his teeth into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian's knees buckled. He sank to the floor as Simon pulled out and spit the black blood out. Izzy cam and ripped off my bonds and I have to say, my mouth really hurt. Blood still trickled from Sebastian's neck as I gave Simon and Isabelle a hug. Then as they walked out, I went over to Jace and pulled the javelin out of the wall. I then got a wet paper towel and pulled the duck tape from his wrists off and threw the wet towel on it, to ease the sting. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair, a simple square knot, but hard to undo without your hands. Last but not least, his mouth. "For fast, blink once. For slow, blink twice." I told him. He blinked once. I grabbed the corner of the duck tape and counted "one. . . two. . . three!" On three I ripped the tape off and kissed him as soon as it was off his face for good. He kissed back harder, but I pulled away. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "I should be asking you that. And yes, but you ripped off my mustache." He said with a pout. "Um, what mustache?" I asked, confused. "You mean I didn't have one?!" He complained. "Come on, I didn't shave for like, a week and a half." I laughed and kissed him again. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Are you really ok?" He asked me. I shook my head and a tear rolled down my cheek. He picked me up bridal style and walked the short distance so he sat down on the edge of his bed. I tucked my legs in against him and he wrapped his arms around me. He laid down flat on my bed and I rolled so I have my own spot. I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my vibrant red hair sprawled across the bed. "How about now?" He asked me. I shook my head again. I don't think I will ever be ok after this morning. "I love you." He whispered to me and he kissed the top of my head.

Jace's POV

Clary had her head resting on my chest. She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and onto my T-shirt. I was really worried about her, she had never been like this. "Tell me what is bothering you." I whispered to her. She propped her head up and said "Sebastian." "What about Sebastian?" I asked. I wanted to find out what was wrong but I also didn't want to dig to deep. She just shook her head. I got up and said "Give me one minute." I walked into her bathroom and picked up some of her old makeup. I gave my self a unibrow and a beard/mustache with some old chalky eyeliner. And used some brown dried out lipstick to give myself a mole. I put a bandana on my head and realized I looked like like a combination of rolanda and richard from the YouTube videos. I tucked my head so it gave me a double chin. I raised my eyebrows and I put I creepy grin on my face. I walked out and said "Hi my names Rolichard." I wiggle my eyebrows and she laughed. "Your a hottie!" I quoted. "Can I kiss you?" I said. "I want your b-" I couldn't finished the last word because we were laughing so hard. I walked over to her to kiss her but she stuck her hand over my face. "No kisses until you get whatever," she moved her hand in a circle in front of my face, "that. . . is." "Okay, fine." I said while chuckling. I walked into the bathroom and I started scrubbing the eyeliner off my face.

Clary's POV

Jace was addicted to Rolanda and Richard. Where else would he get that makeup design. I just hope he used my old makeup, and didn't ruin my 'Naked 1/2/3' pallet. Jace emerged from my bathroom his face red from all that scrubbing. "Can I get that kiss now?" He asked. I grinned and got off my bed I moved close to him and his arms snaked around my waist. My arms found my way around my neck and he pulled me closer. I shut my eyes as he brushed the hair off my face. It sent shivers down my spine. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked me. I nodded, and then kissed him again. A small kiss had turned into a heavy make out session. I pulled away and said, "What makeup did you use?"

I asked him. "Your old ones. Why?" He replied. "Because I'm using that for our date tonight." I told him. I checked my watch. 3:30. "I have to get ready." I told Jace. "Meet me at the front door at 5." He nodded and kissed me on the cheek. He then promptly backed out of the room. I got undressed to take a shower, as Izzy walked into my room. "Take a shower, I'll pick out your stuff." She said.

I stepped out of the steaming shower and wrapped a towel around my hair and put my robe on. I opened the door to find Isabelle examining her flawless nails as she sat next to my dress, shoes, and jewelry. She picked out silver and diamond studded heels, a diamond set of earrings and a necklace, and finally, an aqua and yellow dress with a strapless bra on top. I started to get dressed, seeing as she was attracted to the perfection of her nails. I finally finished getting the dress on, and I saw it was tight and brought out my small curves. It stopped about mid thigh, not as high as that itsy bitsy dress she gave me for Magnus' party. She then started blow drying my hair so it ended up straight. Seeing that she was super tall, and I was super short, she had no problem reaching. She took out her black sparkly curling wands and started giving me tight, bouncy curls. She gave me a nice small one right at the front of my head and pinned it back. She practically choked me with hairspray after that. Onto makeup I thought. Izzy is a fabulous makeup artist, she sometimes puts a little much. She put on a light pink and a neutral color of eyeshadow to bring out my bright green eyes. She put a dark liquid eyeliner on and a mascara that made my lashes look so much longer. Then a light pink lipstick and I was done. I was stunned by what I say in the mirror. I looked beautiful. I gave Izzy a hug and thanked her. She handed me my matching purse that had my stele and a dagger just in case. I checked my clock. 4:55. I could make it if I hurried. I reached the door and Jace was starring at me in awe. "You look amazing." He said planting a kiss on my cheek. He offered me his arm, and I took it, but I had no idea about what was in store for tonight

* * *

**Hi, so this is Clace/Sizzy. Tell us if we went too far with the whole Rolanda/Richard thing. BTW that is from youtube there is a whole webseries on it. Please review and read our other stories. Thanks!**


	2. Not a Normal Date

**A Weird Love Story: Chapter 2**

**We do not own any of the characters or The Mortal Instruments series that honor goes to Cassandra Clare, we only own the plot of this story. **

* * *

**Jace's POV:**

Clary took my arm and I led her out the door. I hopped on my motorcycle and took her hand, helping her climb on. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rest her head between my shoulder blades as I put the key into the ignition. The engine roared and the bike vibrated. We skidded away and to a restaurant called Ovrë Bèllonà. It was one Clary went to on her birthday with her mom and Simon.

"Jace!" She said, sounding surprised.

I quickly kissed her cheek and she grinned.

"Clarissa." I said, offering her my arm.

"Yes, Jonathan Christopher." She replied while lightly wrapping her arms around my elbow.

"May we go in?" I asked.

"We may." She answered.

I laughed at how formal we sounded, and Clary snickered a bit too. We were seated at her favorite table.

"Jace, you actually payed attention to my story?" She asked.

I nodded and reached for her hand to hold across the table.

"You look beautiful. Did I mention that?" I told her.

"Yes. And thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She said.

"Well as much as I would like to talk about how handsome I am, I am in desperate need of a toilet so please excuse me will you?" I stood up to use the restroom.

I put my cloth napkin on the table and slid out of the booth we were sitting in. Clary smiled at me and I smiled back as I walked away to the bathroom. After I found it, I noticed there was one other person in there. I used the bathroom and went to wash my hands, when I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

I turned and he flashed his teeth. They were pointed. I noticed his hands ended in silver claws, and his blue hair was spiked. It was a demon. A demon I've killed before, but a demon nonetheless. This particular demon I killed with Isabelle and Alec, at the Pandemonium. The first time I saw Clary. It was her birthday. I grabbed my knife attached to the side of my sports jacket. I took a stab but he dodged and swung at me, claws raking my hand. A burning pain shot through my veins, but I kept fighting. I cornered him. I stabbed him in his chest and black blood spewed from the wound. His arms and legs crumbled to ash and eventually the rest or his body. I put my knife back in my sport coat and grabbed my stele. I drew a quick iratze on the back of my hand, and headed back out to meet Clary.

* * *

**Clary's POV:**

"Jace." I breathed a sigh of relief.

He had been in the bathroom for 20 minutes. He took my hand and I noticed black scrapes on the back of it.

"What are those?" I asked him.

"I ran into the Pandemonium Demon. It's okay I drew an iratze on it." He said in a rush.

I was still worried though.

Throughout dinner, Jace acted stranger and stranger. He looked almost dizzy. By then end of dinner his words were slurring together and he was leaning heavily on the table. He paid the check and we stood up to leave. Jace's legs were shaking badly. I helped him stand up, and I called Izzy.

"Come pick us up, outside Ovrë Bèllonà." I told her.

I put a special rune on Jace's motorcycle, so I could move it simply by asking it to move. The van pulled up and I moved Jace's motorcycle into the trunk and helped Jace into the backseat. I sat shotgun as Izzy sped back to the institute. I put the same rune on Jace and moved him to the infirmary. I put a sleeping rune on him, and he fell unconscious. I stayed next to him all night. But I must have fallen asleep at one point, because I woke up and Izzy was beside me. But Jace wasn't there.

"Izzy, where's Jace?" I asked her, I could hear the panic creeping into my voice.

"I would have woken you up to tell you, but I thought it would be better to wait until morning. I'm really sorry Clary, but Jace didn't make it." She told me.

Tears welled up in the back of my eyes and I was overwhelmed with fear, panic, and anger. When the first tear escaped and rolled down my face, Izzy said,

"Just kidding he was moved to his own room."

She started to laugh and my eyes spilled extra tears. I punched her shoulder.

"Never do that again!" I said through gritted teeth as I got up to go see Jace.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow it has been a long time since we updated this story. So anyways me and the other half of this partnership went to D.C. over spring break and we saw the Harry Potter cloak that Daniel Radcliffe got to wear in the movies! Anyways sorry about any spelling errors or grammar errors. Love you guys to the moon and back!**


	3. IMPORTANT CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**IMPORATNT NOTICE**

**THIS WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES OF OURS**

* * *

**I have been getting people who comment on my stories "those Frozen parodies that you wrote are copyright and against the rules"**

**I have been getting very rude comments and reviews that say stuff like this:**

**"Please remove these entries immediately"**

**or**

**"delete this story you copycat"**

******Okay first of all I checked the rules of this website before I posted those stories. And for all you haters out there (sorry for being rude but) get a life.**

**I wrote the lyrics to those songs and literally only 5 lines out of both of those songs are the same as the movie version. **

**I'm not on this site to be bullied or to be told what I can and can not post.**

**So I kindly advise you if you are one of these people to stop this and get a life of your own because if I get any more of these I might just delete this account.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**- The editor/publisher of Deepinthefanfiction**

**P.S. I hate when people do this but this is very important**

**Another P.S. for the Let it Go parody I was doing it to the movie version not the Demi Lavato version**

**nobody likes that version anyways**


End file.
